the_last_sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Jane Griffins
Jane Griffins is the maternal grandmother to ice manipulator Devon Randa ,with whom she has raised until he was six years old. She is the mother to the late Bethany Randa and the mother-in-law to telepath Duggar Randa. edit Jane also acts like the grandmother to Livy Venya ,Everly Venya,Darmith Vahn and the late Nolan Venya. Jane often treats the Venya's other two children Nolan and Everly , and Darmith Vahn like her other grandchildren. Jane is very fond of them and their parents, as she is grateful to how kind and welcoming they have been to her and Devon. Jane also grows very fond of Kolton Aspera and Halston Maxwell Jane thought Kol was stealing Devon's girl Livy but then realized that it was just friendship between them. Jane sees what a great guy Kol is for Livy. Jane later on becomes a great grandmother to Devon's son Reid Randa with Madeline. EDIT below Biography - Early Life Jane married Frank Griffins when she was 20 years old. The pair went on to have one daughter Bethany.Jane raised Bethany with her husband in a loving and safe home. They often talked about powers being a myth or gift received by some. Never in their wildest dreams did they think it would happen to their family. Jane was left raising her only grandson Devon Randa after the tragic accident that took her Beth away. Jane had a hard time being excited for Beth during the pregnancy as it was very diffiucly and the baby would make her crazy. Jane secretly wished for Beth to abort the baby as it was destorying her life. Over time Jane came to terms with Beth's decisions to keep her son and grew to be excited at the prospects of being a grandmother. Beth often talked about how she had a dream that her sons name would Devon. That she heard in a movie and the name just stuck with her. Almost like the baby was picking out the name with her. Jane would often have to fight her son-in-law Duggar Randa over what was the best care for Beth in her fragile state. Jane was sadded with guilt during the birth of her grandson as he did exactly what the doctors predicted over took her Beth. Devon eventually made Beth brain dead from going inside her brain to long. The doctors labeled it as brain dead when in reality Devon put Beths mind into a illusion/dream life state that she did not know how to get out off. Jane was handed the baby as nurses rushed to aid Bethany. As Jane looked into the eyes of the baby boy who looked so much like her daughter in melted her heart. As she held him it also brought her back to reality that Beth was gone because of him. Jane tried to look away and feared to make eye contact with him for too long, so that he did not take her as well. Duggar tried to kill Devon that night in the hospital as Jane slept near by his crib in Beths room. Jane was startled by the babys cries and Duggar standing over him with a pillow in his hand like he was complitating suffocate him. Jane rushed to Devons aid, causing a rift between her and Duggar . Duggar shouted that she was siding with the murder the killer and broke down sobbing. Jane knelt down infront of Duggar and told him that harming Devon would not bring her back. Plus Bethany wanted him to be born despite all warning and consequences and that they had to live with her choices now. Jane and Duggar did not see each again for five months until she showed up at the hospital with a smiling Devon in his stroller. The doctors discussed pulling the plug as an option or the payment plan to continue paying for her care. Jane later on decided to pull the plug and start to move on with their lives as Beth has not recovered in the 5 months since his birth. Jane would often worry about how to help Devon especially when complained about hearing strange voices in his head. She worried about some of the disrubing thoughts he was being exposed to so young. She began to play music at the home during all hours of the day. She even had to talk to him about topics such as death,divorce and much more. Jane worried that these thoughts would age him emotionally compared to his peers. She did not know what to do with him as his powers grew stronger every day. She worried about him emotionally connect with other people his age as well. She tried to bring him to the library stroy time but the little kid books bored him to death as he was already reading books on his own. He seemed more intrested in the computers and the books then the kids. Jane ended up going to the library every week for Devon to check out books on topics that he wanted to learn about. Jane ended up learning about science project, time travel, competers and much more. She always struggled with finding things that would keep his mind busy and keep up with him intellecutally as he learned new things.The psychologist and doctors labeled him as a child prodigy and extremely gifted intellectually. Some concluded this to his telepathic abilities and to being exposed to things early on. Devon's father Duggar was also highly intellectually. Jane took Devon to the Twilight Circus on his 5th birthday as a special treat. Devon enjoyed the circus so much that he begged his grandmother to take him to a magic shop to become a magician himself. Jane would often call Devon her little Illusionist as he perform shows for her at home. Devon later on enjoyed the name Illusionist that he started to use it his magical name. Jane worried about Devon when he began Pre-K ,Kindergarten and first grade the teachers always praised how advance he was academically but comment that he struggled social with kids his age . Devon told his grandmother that kids his age where boring and could not keep up with him. Devon did not make his first official friend until the second grade. He came home and told his grandma about his new friend name Livy. Jane thought she was an illusion of Devon imagionation at first. She was thrilled to see that she was real when she dropped Devon off at school and a little burnett girl was waiting outside the class for him. Livy told Devon that she was waiting for him so they could play blocks and that he took forever to get there. The young girls mother scolder her daughter and apologized to Jane. Jane told the women that she did not mind as she was just happy that Livy was real and that they were friends. Harry and Jane exchanged numbers and made play date plans. Jane and Devon began to spend every holiday and family vacation with the Venya's allowing Devon the opportunity to interact with other children. The Venya's had three biological children Nolan,Everly and Livy. They also had an "adoptive son" Darmith Vahn. Year 2Ø58∆ Jane is over joyed at Devon's new job in Lochshore Insurance I.T. department. All she ver wanted was for him to be happy, make friends and succeed in life. What thrilled Jane even more was that fact that Devon mentioned his new found bromance with his personal trainer Kolton Aspera and even friendship with Calvin a fellow I.T. coworkers. Jane was even more thrilled when Devon would sent her pictures and tell stories about his new adventures with Kol. Jane was super excited about meeting Kol for the first time in Merrow City with Paul. Jane and Paul came up to visit one weekend to celebrate Devon's new job and got to know his new friends. Jane was in aww at how attractive and friendly Kol was, she was grateful that his outward appearance did not get to his head and he was genuie. Jane also noticed the playful banter and teasing between the two boys. Jane looked foward to spending time with them agian and seeing Livy. What surprised Jane during another one of her visits was that Kol teased Devon about Dr. Beautiful insteasd of Livy. Jane watched as Livy face held a sour expression at Kol's presence and the fact that the two boys joked about Devon's crush. Jane begans to really notice her grandson infatuation with Dr. Beautiful when her name is brought up in a conversation between Devon and Kol again. She appears in all of his stories about his journey to work and how even Livy gives input about her being smart and a great match. Jane watches as Devon blushed intenly as Livy and Kol tease him over his obessive crush on Dr. Beautiful. How Devon's eyes glaze over and he seems lost in thought almost as if he is recallign a memory or illusioning her into his mind. Jane realizes that something is off about this one as Devon is still into her despite it being 3 weeks in and he normally moves on by now. Physical Appearance She has an elderly face with blue eyes and red hair. She is big boned and has some cruves. Personality and Traits Jane is very protective, loving and worry wart when it comes to her grandson. She loves him dearly and is willing to do whatever it takes to keep him safe and happy. She can be feirce when needed and often got in some conflicts with Devon's schoolmates parents over the way the kids treated him. She often puts Devon first, neglectign her own love life and needs. Relationships Family 67e113dce1a76384b4065c757d5482a6.jpg E31e7e892073d15eb3246625ab9a988c.jpg 920 one-to-watch--young-and-talented-actor-tom-holland-6700.jpg Tom-hollard-225x300.jpg Tom-holland-spider-man-photo-call-rome-italy-social.jpg 3138dbe4f4e1160394512859333eddb1.jpg Devon Randa is the only grandson of Jane Griffin . Devon is the son to Jane's deceased daughter Bethany. Jane raised him all on her on from birth. Jane often tries to hide the truth of Beth's death from Devons out of fear that it will break him emotionally. Jane often had trouble keeping up with Devon's advance mind during her early years of caring for the young son. Jane would often have Devon practice puzzles ,reading or research projects in hopes to keep him occupied. Jane took Devon to the cirius when he was younger and noticed how Devon was eager to figuer out how the magicians performed their magic tricks .The very next day Jane took Devon to a magic shop and let him pick out a trick deck, linking rings and much more in hopes to peek his ever growing interest and mind. Jane loves Devon very much and is very protective of him as he is the only blood family she has left. Paul Stevens Paul is the boyfriend to Jane Griffin. Jane did not meet Paul until later on in life. The pair met at a S.T.E.M Engineering challenge. Jane was at the competition to support Devon and Livy during there sophomore year of college and Paul was supporting his granddaughter April. Paul and Jane both discussed how proud they where of their grandkids and being widow. Paul invited Jane to join him for breakfast the next morning. Paul and Jane eventually hit it off and have been together ever since. Paul does adore Janes grandson Devon and the pair often jokes around. Livy Venya Livy is the childhood bestfriend to Janes grandson Devon. Jane always hoped that Livy and Devon would become a couple and eventually marry.Jane loves the sweet friendship and companionship that Livy offers Devon. She always worried that Devon would never find friends his own age and was grateful when Livy took him in. Livy always has Devon's back regardless of the situation. Livy's fun and creative personality often brings joy to both Jane and Devons life. Livy's love for Star Wars and the Millennium Falcon turned into many long nights of building every Star Wars space ship possible. No matter how many lego pieces Jane stepped on through out the kids youth and even today it always brought a smile to her lips. She would often watch the two engineers hard at work huddled over their latest invention. Reid Randa is the great -grandson to Jane Griffins via her grandson Devon and his girlfriend Vienna Teagan. Reid becomes the apple of Janes eyes after he was born. Jane fears for Vienna when she learns that Reid also shares the power of illusion manipulation. Jane hoped that Reid would not turn Vienna crazy like Devon did to her daughter Beth. Jane was relieved to learn that Vienna's mind shield was able to eventually protect her from the illusions at times. Reid is a very happy and loveable baby. Friends Vienna Teagan is the girlfriend to Jane's grandson Devon Randa. Jane has a hard time accepting Vienna into their life as she sees how crazy Devon is about her . Jane also does not like how Vienna lend Devon on and reject him in her eyes while she to return his feelings. Jane and Vienna get into a heated argument over Devon and the bond the two share while he is out golfing with the Venya Family,Paul and Kol. Jane accuses Vienna of manipulating his feelings into liking her for her own gain. Jane wants to know what Vienna's hidden agenda is for Devon, like why did it take her so long to return Devon's feelings. Why did Vienna continue to go on dates other men while she was spending time and stringing Devon along. Why did she wait to realize she liked Devon, when he was already moving on from her to a nice girl like Melanie who always liked him. Vienna was caught off guard and as every time she tried to answer Jane kept throwing more accusations against her. Vienna eventually left the house and went to hide into tree house behind the house. Vienna stayed there until Devon came to rescue here. Jane eventually learns in time to forgive Vienna for the pairs rough start as she see's how much the bond means to Vienna as well. Jane invited the couple to a do-overdinner one evening and as she finished setting the table with Vienna help, she could not help but notice the sly smiles and grins the couple shared from across the room. Jane realized the pair was communicated telepathically from the way they both laugh at the same time and how at ease Devon was on the couch with Princess Leia their dog. Jane was impressed with how smart and well put together Vienna was as she gave her a chance to tell her things. She even waited till Devon took out the trash to question Vienna and how she felt about the bond. Vienna was on guard at first but then surprised by her genuine interest and even a little caught off guard by the question. Only to answer that she feels whole and content of happiness when they are together and that she enjoys being one emotionally and even mentally with Devon. Vienna tells Jane thats the best way she can describe it because no words can truley describe the feeling. She even compared it to having a drug addiction that she did not ask for but that she can't live with out now. Vienna tells Jane that Devon made her feel crazy as well and that she too had no control over her powers, hence why she tried to resist in the beginning even though it hurt her. Vienna tells Jane that she wanted answers and want to figure this out because she knew there was no going back once she gave into him. Vienna tells Jane that she see's Devon as more than being really smart, that he's funny, loyal,really quirky at times and that he can be sexy he though he does not realize he is. But that she does see how sexy and wonderful Devon is and how she wishes he would see that in himself that way. Vienna wishes for him to see what a great catch he truly is and that she feels she does not deserve him at times. Jane said that she can imagine that because even before Vienna was Devon's girlfriend he talked about her constantly and how wonderful he thought she was.Jane tells Vienna that Devon used to tell her how out of his league he thought she was. Jane also shares with Vienna that she found odd at how stuck he was on her as he normally moved on to the next girl after rejections. For some reason he could not get over you and you occupied his mind a lot, he always seemed like he was in a daydream. The two women smile in agreement to move forward as Devon returns into the house. Kolton Aspera Kol is the friend to Jane Griffins via her grandson Devon Randa and Livy Venya. Jane is first introduced to Kol at a the Venya family picnic as Livy's fake boyfriend. Jane believes the relationships is real and has a hard time at first acepting Kol. Jane feels that Kol stole Devon's perfect girl and will get in the way of Devon and Livy coming together. Jane eventually realizes that the romantic spark was never there between the two and learns to accept Kol into their lives. Jane sees how playful and down to eath Kol is especially towards Livy and Devon. Jane watches at the bromance between Kol and Devon unfold and sees that he is a good guy and a good addition to Livy and Devon. Jane also watches at how happy he makes Livy and the way her face lights up and smiles when hes in the room. Jane also can't help but like Kol for who he is a genuiely nice person. Kol knows how to make Jane laugh and how to ensure that everyone in the room is having a good time. How Kol has this presence of carrying to a calm before the storm. How he is a big teddy bear when it comes to hugs especially ones with little Gwen Venya. Jane can also tell he is extremely loyal to those he cares about to which she notices in the way he acts amongst his peers. Jane hates this trait when it comes to Vienna Teagan as she is Jane's least favortie person. Jane hates that Vienna came between Devon and Melanie and how crazy she makes Devon. Jane also hates that Kol is protective of Vienna and his friendship with her even standing up for her in her absence as Jane bad mouths her. Jane watches at the way he tells her that he deos care about Devon to and that is why he knows they will be a good match later when nothing stands in their way. April Stevens is the granddaughter to Jane's boyfriend. April met Jane at the S.T.E.M. Engineering Challenge during her senior year of highschool. April spotted her grandfather Paul talking to Jane over by the bleachers. April was a little sour that the cute sophermore in college nerd Devon Randa beat her out for her age division. As April approached her grandfather she could not help but notice the light in both peoples eyes. It was due to this reason that April agreed to lunch with Jane and Devon despite being a sour loser. April learned that Jane raised Devon all on her own but that she did not take credit for his brains. Jane joked that Devon was always ahead of his time and often felt like he was lightyears away. April was fasinated by Devon's brains and strenghth that Jane had for raising him alone. April often keeps her school girl crush on Devon on the done low around Jane even though she notices. Jane assumes its because he's older than her by 2 years that she likes him. Devon sadly never returns her feelings and the pair remain intellectual rivals everytime the see each other. April would often talk to Jane about her life, her crushes and their mutual disliking for Vienna Teagan in the beginning. Jane eventually learns to care for Vienna when she sees how much she means to Devon and that she returns his feelings on the same level of insanity. Power Abilities and Skills Jane has no Powers. Gallery Rene-russo-at-just-getting-started-premiere-in-los-angeles-12-07-2017-3.jpg Renee-russo-today-171205-inline-02 df066ead29c32fcb54dca3341c520ef0.fit-760w.jpg Rene+Russo+2019+Sundance+Film+Festival+Velvet+YYhM6dCG_ytl.jpg Rene+Russo+IMDb+Studio+Acura+Festival+Village+lw137vhVTYil.jpg Dx4HozjXcAAtyEj.jpg iqnQqYacK3xtxxyu7JTgBP4HFEg.jpg Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Homo Sapiens Category:Randa Family Category:Venya Family